Beautiful Ghost
by sh-summers
Summary: Saguru, seorang pemuda yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dan terpesona pada kecantikan Shiho Miyano. Tanpa ia ketahui, Shiho ternyata seorang ilmuwan yang telah mati dan menjadi seorang arwah gentayangan.


Title : Beautiful Ghost

Genre : Suspense

Words: 1081

Cast : Saguru Hakuba

Shiho Miyano

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho-Sensei

Beautiful Ghost

Deras air hujan yang turun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat orang yang berlalu lalang di kota Beika menepi, begitu pun dengan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai coklat. Saguru—nama pemuda tersebut juga langsung menepi ke trotoar di dekatnya. Sembari berlindung dari derasnya air hujan, dia mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan kecil yang dibawanya.

Harum minuman hangat dari sebuah _cafe _kecil di dekatnya perhatiannya. Dia termenung sesaat. Rasanya masuk ke _cafe _tersebut bukan pilihan yang buruk, terlebih angin mulai bertiup lebih kencang.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _cafe_ tersebut dan duduk di salah satu meja yang masih kosong. _Cafe _tersebut bisa dibilang cukup sepi. Hanya ada dua atau tiga pengunjung yang mungkin bernasib sama sepertinya. Menunggu hujan reda. Fokus pandangnya berubah ke arah seorang _waitress _yang mendekat padanya.

"Coklat panas." Pesannya singkat. Yang di-iyakan dengan anggukan kecil _waitress_ tersebut. sang _waitress_ kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan Saguru yang kembali fokus ke dunianya. Beberapa menit kemudian, _waitress_ tersebut kembali dengan secangkir coklat panas.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita,"_ ucap Saguru. Pemuda itu kembali dalam dunianya—mengamati seisi _cafe_ kecil dengan suasana yang cukup menyenangkan tersebut sambil sesekali meminum coklatnya.

.

.

Maniknya terus menyusuri _cafe_ tersebut, dan di salah satu sudut, dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang membaca buku. Saguru tak mengerti apapun. Pandangannya tak mau beralih dari gadis tersebut barang sedikitpun. Gadis itu—berambut coklat seperti dirinya, namun sedikit kemerahan. Rambutnya, wajahnya yang sedikit terkesan dingin, matanya yang lebar, mulutnya yang mungil—semuanya. Ah, apakah dia sedang dimabuk cinta sekarang?

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dari saku celananya dan memotret gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Tentunya dia tak ingin disebut sebagai seorang _stalker_ karena memotret orang tanpa izin. Walaupun memang itu yang terjadi.

Saguru masih tetap sibuk bersiap untuk mengambil gambar yang entah ke berapa puluh kalinya saat pemuda itu tersadar bahwa gadis itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Dia tersentak kaget, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi _cafe_. Namun nihil. Tidak ada gadis itu lagi disana. Kemana gerangan perginya?

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah kursi gadis itu duduki. Dan masih tetap melihat sekeliling _cafe_ rasanya aneh jika dia tak sadar gadis itu menghilang disaat ia sedang sibuk menjadikannya objek bidikan, pun dengan meja yang sudah bersih tanpa gelas yang berisi sisa minuman atau piring kotor. Hanya sebuah sapu tangan putih bertuliskan Shiho Miyano dengan warna merah darah yang tertinggal di meja tersebut.

_'Apa sapu tangan ini milik gadis itu? Shiho—itu namanya? Nama yang manis. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa pergi secepat itu? Ditambah meja ini sangat bersih, bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu tak ada waitress yang berada di daerah ini?' _pikirnya

Sambil berpikir, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasir. Dengan sedikit ragu dia membuka mulutnya, "Maaf, apa anda melihat gadis yang tadi duduk di meja sudut sebelah kiri—dekat dengan jendela?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Pelanggan di kursi sudut kiri? Tuan, apa maksud Anda? Dari tadi tak ada satupun pelanggan yang menempati meja tersebut," jawab sang kasir tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak ada? Ta-tapi tadi aku melihatnya. Ada gadis muda berambut coklat sebahu di sana, dan beberapa saat yang lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang," balas Saguru, dia merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil celananya. Berniat menunjukkan foto gadis itu—membuktikan kepada sang kasir bahwa dia tidak berbohong, "Coba saja kau lihat—aku punya gambarnya,"

Namun sebuah perasaan aneh malah menyergap dadanya begitu dia melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya. Tak ada foto seorangpun di meja sudut kiri. Seperti tembus pandang. "Aneh, kenapa gambarnya tak ada?" gumamnya. Dia mengganti foto tersebut dengan foto yang lain. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya ada tembok dan kursi yang tertata rapi. Tak ada gadis yang duduk di sana, "Ini aneh sekali, bagaimana mungkin di foto ini tak ada gadis itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Mungkin Anda berhalusinasi,"

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi," seru Saguru dengan penekanan pada kata 'tidak', "Dia bahkan meninggalkan sapu tangan ini," lanjutnya, menyodorkan sapu tangan putih yang dia pungut tadi.

"E-Eh? Shi-Shiho Miyano?" ucap sang kasir. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan beberapa peluh muncul di dahinya secara mendadak.

"Maaf, Anda kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Saguru penasaran melihat perubahan pada sang kasir yang begitu mendadak.

"I-itu... se-sebenarnya..." ucap sang kasir tergagap. Dia menelan ludahnya dan terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi, "Jika Tuan sering membaca surat kabar, Anda pasti tahu berita tentang seorang ilmuwan muda bernama Shiho Miyano yang gagal melakukan sebuah penelitian untuk membuat sebuah obat yang entah apa itu namanya—dan dia gagal melakukannya,"

"... Entahlah, sejujurnya aku juga baru kembali ke Jepang beberapa hari ini, jadi aku tak tahu apapun mengenai berita tersebut. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan ilmuwan ini?" tanya Saguru. Penasaran.

"Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu—dia bunuh diri di _cafe_ ini menggunakan racun di meja di sudut—para polisi mengatakan dia bunuh diri karena frustasi dengan eksperimennya yang selalu gagal. Itulah motif bunuh dirinya,"

"Waktu itu ada seorang detektif muda yang cukup handal—dia tak percaya dengan hasil penyelidikan polisi dan mencoba menyelidiki kasus tersebut—dia berpendapat Shiho Miyano tidak bunuh diri, melainkan dibunuh. Tapi dalam penyelidikan, dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan hingga saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan kritis—"

"Menarik," balas Saguru, "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan pengalamanku? Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan 'Dan hantu gadis itu menjadi arwah gentayangan yang tadi menemuiku,' begitu?"

"Ti-tidak. Ta-tapi... beberapa pelanggan di sini yang melihat arwah hantu tersebut akan mengalami sebuah kecelakaan kecil saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Karena itulah, pengunjung _cafe_ ini menjadi sangat sedikit. Saya sendiri tak tahu berapa lama lagi _cafe _ini bisa bertahan," ucap sang kasir tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tutup saja _cafe_ ini?" ucap Saguru acuh tak acuh.

"_Sonna!_ Itu tidak mungkin! Saya sudah membuka c_afe_ ini sejak 10 tahun yang lalu! Saya tak akan membiarkan _cafe _ini tutup hanya karena cerita seperti itu!" seru sang kasir—sekaligus pemilik _cafe_ tersebut.

"_Ara..._ cerita yang menarik. Terima kasih sudah membaginya padaku. Ini untukmu, ambil saja kembaliannya. Semoga kau beruntung," ucap Saguru menyodorkan selembar uang kertas dengan nominal 100 yen. Jumlah itu tak cukup banyak baginya setelah mendengar cerita misteri tersebut. Cukup untuk menggugah naluri detektifnya. Nampaknya akan ada kasus menarik yang menantinya di Jepang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tuan! Jangan sampai terkena kutukan hantu tersebut!" seru sang kasir saat Saguru berada di dekat pintu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Itu tak akan terjadi padaku," ucapnya sembari tersenyum, lalu keluar dari _cafe _tersebut dan menyelusuri jalan kembali. Hujan sudah reda sedari dia mengobrol panjang lebar dengan sang pemilik _cafe_ tersebut—dan hari sudah mulai gelap saat ini.

Pemuda itu masih tetat berjalan dengan santainya. Hingga di seberang persimpangan, dia melihat arwah hantu itu sedang menatapnya—yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai kecil oleh Saguru Hakuba.

Fin

Yosh~! Halo Minna-San~! Hohoho, sudah lama sekali saya tidak mengupload fic di sini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Saya lupa password akun ini beserta emailnya (_ _) *digeplak

Yah, fic ini terinspirasi ketika aku duduk di dalam kelas menunggu hujan berhenti saat pulang sekolah, saat itu aku membayangkan betapa enaknya jika di saat dingin seperti itu bisa menikmati coklat panas di rumah xD Haha, author cuma mikir makanan xD

Lalu, inspirasi yang kedua datang ketika malam harinya author nonton film Insidious Chap 2 bareng sodara, yah, walo cuma kaset klonengan karna di kota author ga ada bioskop, sih ^^v Di sana aku mikir gimana kalo tiba-tiba Saguru ketemu sama Shiho yang berwujud sebagai hantu. Hohoho, dan begitulah, malam-malam author begadang buat nyelesain fic ini ^^

Bagi author sendiri, fic ini punya potensi buat di buatkan sekuel, tapi entahla, otak author juga mepet cuma sampai segitu.. belum lagi author ga yakin dengan antusiasme para reader sekalian.

Sekian saja dari author. Bisa-bisa nanti kepanjangan, lagi. Yosh, salam hangat. Sh-Summers


End file.
